Paixão Em Comum
by Linee Li
Summary: Uma professora e um jovem campeão de artes marciais com algo em comum, a paixão de ensinar


Sakura uma tímida, porém determinada, Professora de Ed. Física e Syaoran um sério, e aparentemente arrogante, Campeão de Artes Marciais. Já ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem?

**Obs. **Esta é uma história fictícia, qualquer familiaridade com pessoas ou situações reais é pura coincidência. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao grupo Clamp e Não a mim.

Apenas _Masaki Minato_ pertence a mim.

**Paixão Em Comum**

_Capítulo 1: Primeira Impressão_

Sakura subia correndo as familiares escadas da escola enquanto terminava de amarrar os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava atrasada, pra variar, para o primeiro dia do seu segundo ano como Profª de Ed. Física das 5ªs e 6ªs série, mal notou quando quase esbarrou em um rapaz ao passar correndo por ele e entrar na sala dos professores. Guardou sua bolsa em seu armário e desceu correndo para a quadra onde a primeira turma já estava a sua espera.

Syaoran estava tenso e não nervoso, ao menos era o que ele repetia a si mesmo, afinal por que estaria nervoso se eram apenas crianças? Ele que já havia ganhado vários torneios de Artes Marciais contra verdadeiros brutamontes sem um pingo de medo e seria o líder do Clã Li daqui um tempo, não poderia ficar nervoso por causa desses seres pequeninos. "É apenas tensão de primeiro dia", foi o que o Diretor Terada havia lhe dito há poucos minutos, mas a verdade é que nunca tivera jeito com crianças, tinha vários sobrinhos e os amava muito mas não tinha autoridade nenhuma sobre eles, talvez por nunca ter tenato quem sabe...

Estava relembrando a conversa que tivera com o simpático Diretor quando uma jovem passou como um furacão ao seu lado, quase o derrubando, entrando na sala dos professores em seguida. Um minuto mal havia passado quando ela saiu correndo da sala e desceu as escadas a toda velocidade, primeiramente pensou se tratar de uma aluna mas depois notou que ela não usava uniforme e que dificilmente uma aluna teria coragem de invadir a sala dos professores daquela forma.

Ainda um tanto atordoado ele entrou na sala e analisou atentamente seu interior, era uma sala ampla e bem decorada com três sofás ao centro direcionados a uma TV grande colocada em cima do que parecia ser um pequeno armário de várias utilidades, ao lado da entrada havia uma grande mesa retangular de madeira que servia tanto para refeições como também para sentar e corrigir pilhas de provas, como alguns professores estavam fazendo no momento, logo após a outra extremidade da mesa havia uma porta com uma plaquinha onde se lia "Copa", do outro lado da sala havia mais duas portas onde eram os pequenos banheiros e ao lado destes ficava uma grande estante abarrotada de livros dos mais diversos assuntos. Encostado a outra parede ficavam os armários, Syaoran observava que já havia um armário com a placa "Li Syaoran – Artes Marciais", quando um jovem professor se aproximou e o cumprimentou.

– Olá você deve ser o instrutor do curso de Artes Marciais, estou certo?

– Isso mesmo, sou Li Syaoran, muito prazer.

– O prazer é meu Sr. Li, sou Masaki Minato, mas pode me chamar de Minato, ensino matemática. Se não se importa Sr. Li gostaria de tirar uma duvida – ao que Li confirmou ele continuou – o Sr. Não acha inapropriado ensinar as crianças técnicas de luta? Afinal eles podem começar a usar isso uns contra os outros nas ruas ou até mesmo em sala de aula quando se zangarem, não?

Li deu um breve sorriso e respondeu:

– Primeiramente eu gostaria que parasse de me chamar de Senhor, faz sentir-me mais velho e segundo a sua duvida tem fundamentos devo admitir, porém você pode ficar tranquilo porque tanto eu quanto o Diretor Terada já decidimos o que fazer para evitar qualquer coisa do tipo. 1º só podem ter aulas os alunos que trouxerem autorização dos pais, confirmando o consentimento e a presença deles nas reuniões de avaliação da evolução dos alunos, 2º terão que fazer um juramento prometendo só usar os ensinamentos em competições validas ou em situações de extrema necessidade caso não haja outra opção e 3º não poderão frequentar as aulas se tiverem notas muito baixas nas outras matérias, se estiverem envolvidos em alguma briga ou se tiverem baixa frequência nas aulas. Obviamente todos que entrarem no curso serão observados para sabermos se estão cumprindo tudo corretamente. Como pode ver não há com o que se preocupar Professor.

Minato afirmou com a cabeça e disse

– Confesso que estou um pouco mais tranquilo com sua explicação Li

– Agora você poderia responder a uma duvida minha, Professor? - disse Li ao se lembrar da jovem de poucos minutos atrás

– E qual seria?

– Quem era aquela jovem que entrou nesta sala a pouco como um furacão? Ela quase me derrubou no corredor e nem se dignou a parar e pedir desculpas – Li se surpreendeu ao ver Minato rir com sua pergunta, após um momento vendo a confusão no rosto de Li, Minato respondeu.

– Aquela era a Senhorita Kinomoto Sakura, ela é Profª de Ed. Física e estava daquele jeito porque, como sempre, chegou atrasada e provavelmente a turma já estava a espera dela. Você verá esta cena quase todos os dias – disse o Professor em meio a risadas

– Kinomoto, foi esse o nome que Terada me disse, eu deveria ir com ela até a quadra para falar com os alunos sobre o curso de Artes Marciais, na hora eu não compreendi quando ele disse que eu seria um homem de muita sorte se a encontrasse antes das aulas começarem.

Minato riu afirmando o comentário com a cabeça

– Mas você pode ir até a quadra falar com ela, Kinomoto pode não ser pontual mas é uma pessoa simpática e extremamente prestativa e ... – Minato sussurrou algo mais que Syaoran não compreendeu. Depois de ouvir como chegar a quadra Li se despediu e saiu a caminho desta.

Sakura estava em meio a um pequeno debate e se rendeu

– Tudo bem, tudo bem vocês venceram, 5 minutos a mais de descanso como pedido de desculpas pelo meu atraso, mas depois eu quero 10 voltas correndo em volta da quadra, quero ver se vocês treinaram mesmo durante as férias – disse Sakura, ouve muita reclamação e ela continuou – E sem reclamar, vocês me enrolam toda vez dizendo que eu cheguei atrasada e que merecem um descanso como recompensa por ficarem me esperando, mas amanhã vou chegar antes que todo mundo e vocês terão que dar 20 voltas sem descanso.

Imediatamente a turma começou a rir, Sakura corou levemente, mas continuou falando.

– O que, vocês estão duvidando que eu consiga? Ora vocês vão... – ela parou de falar ao sentir-se observada, foi quando notou um rapaz sentado na arquibancada olhando diretamente pra ela e estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios como se estivesse rindo a pouco e parado quando ela o avistou.

Syaoran havia tido um choque inicial ao olhar a jovem professora, "Ela é linda" pensou ele, cabelos castanhos com mechas claras, que provavelmente lhe caiam até os ombros porém estavam agora amarrados em um rabo de cavalo meio torto que parecia ter sido feito as pressas pois alguns fios estavam soltos, um verdadeiro rosto de anjo com uma pele clara que parecia não ver muito o Sol além de um corpo perfeito com curvas nos devidos lugares que podiam ser muito bem admiradas apesar da roupa esportiva simples que ela usava, uma calça moletom azul escuro e uma camiseta branca que parecia feita sobmedida, ficou curioso sobre qual seria a cor dos olhos pois dessa distancia não conseguia ver.

Depois de olha-la atentamente ele passou a observar a aula e realmente estava se divertindo muito observando as crianças tirarem proveito do atraso da professora para conseguirem intervalos maiores entre os exercícios, mas ao que parecia a professora já estava familiarizada com a situação e os intervalos que ela dava eram premeditados. De repente ela parou uma frase no meio e virou olhando diretamente para Syaoran, este parou de rir imediatamente, porém não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver a confusão no rosto da jovem, talvez ela não gostasse muito que alguém a visse ser "manipulada" pelas crianças. Ele levantou e caminhou em direção à professora, continuava curioso sobre a cor dos olhos dela.

Sakura estava confusa, quem era aquele estranho assistindo sua aula? Ela nunca o tinha visto antes com certeza, pois se lembraria de um homem tão lindo, ele vestia um jeans preto e uma camiseta verde escuro que se colava no corpo mostrando seus músculos bem definidos, cabelos castanhos rebeldes que se arrepiavam pra todo lado, quando chegou perto o suficiente ela reparou que seus olhos eram de um âmbar profundo que a encantaram imediatamente.

Syaoran estava sem palavras só conseguia pensar "Que olhos lindos", verdadeiras esmeraldas de um verde profundo, eram encantadores ainda mais pra ele cujo verde era a cor favorita. Quando recuperou a fala ele a cumprimentou.

– Bom dia Senhorita Kinomoto, eu sou Li Syaoran muito prazer.

– C-como você sabe meu nome e o que faz aqui? – perguntou uma Sakura totalmente confusa, quem será esse lindo estranho que sabe seu nome?

– Achei que o Diretor Terada havia lhe informado sobre minha chegada, sou o instrutor do curso de Artes Marciais e vim conversar com seus alunos e saber quais deles estariam interessados, além de organizar com a Srta as autorizações dos pais e verificar notas e frequências dos interessados no curso – Li observou enquanto a compreensão aparecia no rosto da jovem e ficou surpreso e confuso quando a expressão dela se fechou, parecia uma mistura de raiva e desgosto.

– Ah sim, agora estou lembrada, você é o irresponsável que quer ensinar um jeito melhor para as _crianças_ brigarem entre si – Sakura se lembrava de discutir com Terada a respeito desta insanidade de ensinar luta aos seus pequenos, mas nada que tenha dito fez o homem mudar de ideia.

– Desculpe-me Senhorita Kinomoto, mas achei que entre todas as pessoas você seria a que saberia melhor que eu quero ensinar uma Arte a essas crianças e não briga de rua. Afinal como é uma atleta achei que entendia melhor de esportes – disse Syaoran ironicamente, sabia que tinha sido rude, mas estava ofendido com a opinião dela sobre ele.

Sakura corou intensamente, "Mas que sujeito mais arrogante e pretensioso, quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?" pensou ela.

– Tudo bem vá em frente e fale com eles, nada que eu disser fará você ir embora ou mudara a cabeça do Diretor sobre isso, mas eu duvido que os pais concordem com esse "curso" – disse Sakura e virou chamando a atenção dos alunos e pedindo que se sentassem na arquibancada para ouvir. Depois voltou sua atenção ao jovem instrutor e continuou – São todos seus, _Senhor_ Li –disse ela e ficou feliz e surpresa ao notar que ele estava nervoso de se dirigir as crianças "Provavelmente achou que eu falaria com elas, ao que parece não tem muita experiência no assunto" pensou ela divertida.

– Humm... é... bo-bom dia , meu nome é Li Syaoran e sou o novo instrutor de Artes Marciais da escola – Li respirou fundo, "Como essas carinhas prestando total atenção em mim podem me deixar tão nervoso?", pensou ele e continuou – Não sei se vocês foram informados a respeito do curso, então vou explicar. Basicamente o que irei ensinar é mais direcionado a Defesa Pessoal do que a luta propriamente dita, por vocês serem jovens e sem conhecimento algum de Artes Marciais eu não posso aplicar um treinamento em luta mais específico, mas quem gostar da pratica e quiser se aprimorar quando estiver mais velho é só procurar um mestre que ele irá continuar de onde eu parar. Quem estiver interessado não deve ter notas abaixo da média nas outras matérias e muito menos se envolver em brigas, pois os meus alunos deverão usar os ensinamentos como Arte a ser praticada e defesa quando não houver outra opção, deverão também ter frequência regular nas aulas. E é isso, qualquer duvida me procurem, quem quiser se inscrever deve procurar a Srta Kinomoto ou a mim para entregarmos a autorização que deverá ser assinada pelos pais, as aulas começam em uma semana. Obrigado pela atenção e tenham uma boa aula. – Syaoran ficou aliviado por ter terminado e constatar que havia se saído muito bem, ficou tranquilo à medida que falava e acabou conseguindo recuperar seu porte confiante e decidido. Quem não parecia feliz era Sakura, ela estava com uma expressão de criança contrariada quando dispensou os alunos da aula, mas mudou para um sorrisinho de deboche e disse

– Pelo que pude notar o _Senhor_ não tem muito jeito em lidar com crianças não é mesmo? Acho que vou até assistir suas aulas para ver o que vai fazer quando elas saírem de seu controle, isso supondo é claro que algum dos pais concorde com essa insanidade.

– Para sua informação _Senhorita_ Kinomoto, na minha família começamos nosso treinamento em Artes Marciais muito antes de estar na idade dos seus alunos e nunca tivemos acidentes ou brigas que envolvam a Arte – disse Syaoran tranquilamente e depois encarou a jovem sorrindo e continuou – Quanto a lidar com as crianças não deve ser difícil, já que a Srta que nem consegue chegar ao trabalho na hora certa consegue controla-los, eu definitivamente não acho que terei problemas.

– Ora seu instrutorzinho arrogante quem foi que disse que eu não chego na hora? – disse zangada

– Não foi preciso, afinal a Srta quase me derrubou ao passar correndo por mim esta manhã em frente a sala dos professores. Se não estava atrasada por que a pressa então? – Li estava segurando o riso vendo a cara de desgosto dela.

"Ah então era ele, eu sabia que deveria ter parado para pedir desculpas, ai que vergonha", pensou Sakura e decidiu sair de perto desse homem que a irritava tanto.

– E-eu tenho que ir, com licença – e saiu apressada antes que ele visse o quanto estava vermelha. "Parece uma menininha que foi pega fazendo algo errado", pensou Li divertido.

_Continua..._

***Nota da Autora:**

_Oii, espero que vocês estejam gostando da história, eu sou novata nas Fanfics então pega leve nas críticas tah =P_

_Brincadeira qualquer crítica é muito bem vinda, afinal é errando que se aprende, mandem Reviews please..._

_Estou escrevendo a continuação o tempo que eu levarei pra postar vai depender se gostarem ou não desse capitulo, pq se não gostarem eu posso ir modificando a história_

_sugestões também são bem vindas. Obrigada pela atenção. Beijinhos_


End file.
